Ceril/Dialogue
Off-quest *'Player:' hello there *'ceril:' blooming, thieving, wierdos *'ceril:' why don't they leave me alone? *'ceril:' What's wrong? *'Player:' You probably deserve it *'Player:' You seem uptight, I'll leave you alone During Hazeel cult *'Player:' hello there *'ceril:' blooming, thieving, wierdos *'ceril:' why don't they leave me alone? **What's wrong? ***'Player:' What's wrong? ***'ceril:' it's those strange folk from the forest ***'ceril:' those freaks keep breaking into my house ***'Player:' have they taken much? ***'ceril:' they first broke in months ago and stole a suit of armour ***'ceril:' the strange thing is that they've broken in four times since ***'ceril:' but took nothing ***'Player:' and you are...? ***'ceril:' why, i'm ceril carnillean ***'ceril:' we really are quite a famous bloodline ***'ceril:' we've played a large part in ardounge pollitics for generations ***'ceril:' maybe you could help retrieve the armour? ***'ceril:' of course there would be a handsom cash reward for yourself ****No thanks i've got plans *****'Player:' no thanks i've got plans *****'ceril:' no wonder i'm the one with the big house and you're on the streets ****yes, off course,i'd be happy to help *****'Player:' yes of course, i'd be happy to help *****'ceril:'that's very kind of you *****'ceril:'I caught a glimpse of the thieves leaving *****'ceril:'but due to ermm... my cold... I was unable to give chase *****'ceril:'they were dressed all in black *****'ceril:'I think they may have belonged to some sort of cult *****'Player:' do you know where they are? *****'ceril:'my old butler once followed them *****'ceril:'to a cave entrance in the forest south of here *****'ceril:'unfortunately the next night he died in his sleep *****'Player:' that's awful *****'ceril:'it's ok, a replacement arrived the next day *****'ceril:'he's been great, cooks an excellent broth *****'Player:' ok ceril, i'll see what i can do *****(Quest start) **You probably deserve it ***'Player:' you probably deserve it ***'ceril:' who are you to judge me? ***'ceril:' hmmm, you look like a peasant ***'ceril:' i'm wasting my time talking to you **You seem uptight, I'll leave you alone ***'Player:' you seem uptight,i'll leave you alone ***'ceril:' yes, i doubt you could help Talking to him again *'Player:' hello ceril *'ceril:' it's sir ceril to you *'ceril:' and shouldn't you be out recovering my suit of armour? After siding 'good' Talking to him once more *'Player:' hello ceril *'ceril:' it's sir ceril to you *'ceril:' and shouldn't you be out recovering my suit of armour? Having found Clivet, not having killed Alomone *'ceril:' have you had any luck yet? *'Player:' hello ceril, i've discovered the hideout *'ceril:' well done... and the armour? *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'Player:' i spoke to a cult member in the entrance of the cave *'Player:' but he escaped into the sewer systems *'Player:' seems they have a grievance with your family *'Player:' something to do with some bloke called hazeel *'ceril:' err errmm... no *'ceril:' They're obviously all mad *'ceril:' just find them and bring back the armour After killing Alomone, not having the armour *'Player:' ceril, how are you? *'ceril:' Im ok. Have you found the armour *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'ceril:' well i'm not paying you to see the sights *'Player:' okay, i'll go and try and retrieve it for you After killing Alomone, having the armour *'Player:' ceril, how are you? *'Player:' Look, I've found the armour *'ceril:' well done i must say i am impressed * (you give ceril the family armour) *'ceril:' before we send you on your way *'ceril:' i'll get our butler jones *'ceril:' to whip you up some of his special broth *'Player:' i'd rather not *'Player:' i overheard the cult members talking *'Player:' the buttler is really working for them *'ceril:' that's it, come with me *'ceril:' we'll sort this out once and for all * (you follow ceril up to butler Jones' room) * (ceril speaks briefly with Jones) *'ceril:' Well, he assures me that he's a loyal hard working man *'ceril:' I cannot fathom, why you would believe he is a spy *'Player:' surely you won't take his word for it? *'ceril:' we have also decided that due to the humilliation you have caused *'ceril:' it is only fair that Jones shall recieve your reward *'ceril:' you shall recieve payment more suited to your low life personality * (ceril gives you 5 gold coins) * (ceril gives jones 695 gold coins) *'ceril:' now take it and leave * (butler Jones has a slight grin) * (You're going to need more than just your word) * (To prove Jones' treachary) After receiving the reward, not having found the special evidence to accuse the Butler *'Player:' you owe me money *'ceril:' i owe you nothing now go away *'ceril:' before i have jones throw you out After handing in the evidence * (you search the cupboard) * (you find a bottle of poison) * (and a strange amulet) * (you pass your finds to ceril) *'Player:' look what i've found? *'ceril:' what's this for jones? * (ceril takes the bottle) *'ceril:' i don't believe it, it's poison *'butler:' mr carnillean, it's for the rats *'butler:' i'm just a loyal servent *'ceril:' i've seen this amulet before *'ceril:' the thieves that broke in *'ceril:' one of them was wearing exactly the same amulet *'ceril:' jones i don't believe it *'ceril:' we trusted you *'butler:' that's because you're an old fool ceril *'butler:' I should have got rid of you and your family weeks ago * (ceril calls for the guards) *'butler:' don't worry ceril *'butler:' we'll make sure you and your family pay *'ceril:' looks like i owe you an apology traveller *'Player:' that's ok, we all make mistakes *'ceril:' if it wasn't for you he could have poisoned my whole family *'ceril:' i'm sorry for the way i spoke to you *'ceril:' the least i can do is give you a proper reward * (Well done you have completed the Hazeel cult quest) * (You just advanced X thieving level!) * (You haved gained 1 quest point!) * (ceril gives you 2000 gold coins) *'Player:' thanks ceril *'ceril:' thankyou, you're welcome here any time traveller After the quest *'Player:' hello ceril *'ceril:' well hello there *'ceril:' brave adventurer, it's good to see you again *'ceril:' if it wasn't for you *'ceril:' that butler jones would have poisoned me by now After siding 'evil' *'ceril:' have you had any luck yet? *'Player:' i'm afraid not ceril *'ceril:' well that's strange *'ceril:' the butler seemed quite sure about their location After using poison on the range *'ceril:' oh my, the misery, the pain *'ceril:' my son is a good boy but stupid as well *'ceril:' i can't believe he gave his dinner to scruffy *'ceril:' without having the servents check it for poison first *'ceril:' how could he be so careless? *'Player:' scruffy? *'ceril:' he's been in the family for twenty years the poor dog *'ceril:' what did he ever do to hurt anyone? After talking to Alomone *'Player:' ceril, how are you? *'ceril:' I'm devestated *'ceril:' i don't know what to do with myself since i lost scruffy *''(ceril bursts into tears)'' After finding the Script of Hazeel *'Player:'hello ceril, how are you? *'ceril:' I think the thieves may have been back in the house *'Player:' Why? *'ceril:' i'm not sure but it seem's as if some of my books *'ceril:' have been re-arranged in my study *'ceril:' it's either that or i'm losing my marbles After quest (evil side) *'Player:' hello ceril *'ceril:' i maybe wrong *'ceril:' but ever since i asked for your help *'ceril:' thing's have gone from bad to worse *'ceril:' i think from now on you better keep out of my way Category:Quest dialogues